minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mermaid-Pokemon Style
Alyssa Maryse is a young mermaid living under the sea. She's spunky and outgoing. When curiosity gets the best of her she finds and falls in love with a pokemon trainer/ prince, Brock. When his ship is hit by lightning she saves his life and is then love struck. But when her father, King Tracey finds out, he's very angry and destroys Alyssa's collection of human artifacts. This upsets Alyssa leading her to making a deal with a sea witch Tentacruel. She trades her beautiful voice to become human for three days. In which she needs to have Brock fall in love with her and kiss her. If he dose she remains human forever, if he doesn't then she turns back into a mermaid. Follow Alyssa and her trusty fish pokemon Goldeen, her supervising Corphish named Sebastian, and her funny Wingul named Scuttle and the rest of the sea pokemon to help her win her true loves heart. Summary/Synopsis The story begins with several sailors singing "Fathoms Below" while sailing the ocean. Some of them tell about the merpeople's ruler, King Tracy, to a young pokemon trainer,and prince, named Brock and his faithful canine Pokemon, Max the Mightyena. His guardian, and good friend, Ash, denies the myth although a sailor insists that it is true. He holds a fish-like pokemon known as a Feebas, to Ash which loses his grip and falls back to the ocean, relieved. It swims along with other sea pokemon and multiple merpeople in the kingdom of Atlantica swimming to Tracy's palace for a concert being held by the court composer, Sebastian the Corphish. The concert starts as Tracy looks at Sebastian approvingly, happy to see his daughters singing. As each of his six daughters comes out and introduces themselves, they open the stage for Alyssa, the seventh and youngest, to make her stage debut, though to their shock she is not in the shell ("Daughters of Tracy"). Sebastian looks on in horror as Tracy angrily calls out his youngest daughter's name. The scene then switches to a shipwreck in a dark part of the ocean and the young Alyssa commenting to her best friend, a beautiful orange and white Koi fish-like Pokemon named Goldeen, asking, "Isn't it fantastic?" Goldeen tries to worm her way out of going into the ship, but when Alyssa agrees that she can stay out and watch for other Pokemon, the young fish pokemon immediately follows the curious and brave mermaid into the ship. As they explore she finds a pipe and a fork, of which she examines with excitement. As she does Goldeen gets a bad feeling only to see a shark-like pokemon, Sharpedo, waiting outside. As she screams the Sharpedo ncrashes in and chases both Alyssa and Goldeen. Alyssa maneuvers around slickly to avoid the hungry pokemon. Nearly escaping, Goldeen runs into the ship's mast and becomes dizzy, almost eaten until Alyssa saves her and the shark-pokemon becomes stuck in an anchor. Goldeen sticks her tongue out at the Sharpedo, remarking him a "big bully", though the shark-pokemon comes close again to almost eating the small fish pokemon whom rushes to Alyssa's side. Alyssa joking exclaims Goldeen to be "such a guppy", though she denies it and says, "am not". Swimming to the surface, she meets up with her Wingul, Scuttle, who has inaccurate knowledge of the human world and their objects. Alyssa shows him the fork first, to which he incorrectly identifies it as a "dinglehopper", of which humans used to comb their hair. She then shows him the pipe, or the "bandit bulbus snarfblatt" as he calls it, a musical device. As he blows into it for a tune only to get seaweed and fish, Alyssa suddenly remembers about the concert and begins to panic, stuffing her treasures back into her bag and rushing off. Unknown to anyone, all of this is being observed by Ursula, an evil pokemon sea-witch, that is a Tentacruel, who for many years has been seeking a way to exact her revenge upon King Tracy for banishing her from the kingdom. She gets an idea from seeing Alyssa and sees her as the perfect pawn in her quest to rule the seas and orders her two lackey Huntail, Flotsam and Jetsam, to keep an eye on the girl, as she may have what it takes to have Tracy lose his power and for Ursula herself to claim it. Alyssa is at the palace now, being scolded by her father (and Sebastian, too, as it made him a laughing-stock) about missing the concert until Goldeen tries to help. She explains about the sunken ship, the Sharpedo chase (of which both Tracy and Sebastian give each other annoyed looks, not beliving the small fish pokemon) and finally how Scuttle would not stop talking, to which Tracy becomes angry and asks Alyssa if she really did visit the surface. As Goldeen hides behind an angry Alyssa, she tries to soften it with "nothing happened", though this does not ease Tracy's worry and disappointment at all. He begins to scold her once more, though Alyssa defends herself this time, claiming that she's sixteen years old, though Tracy tells her as long she lives under his ocean she'll abide by his rules. Unable anymore, Alyssa swims off crying, hurt by her father's inability to understand. Tracy tells Sebastian his concern and asks if he's being too hard, though Sebastian disagrees and tells Tracy that Alyssa needs constant discipline. Tracy suddenly smiles while listening, tells Sebastion that he's absolutely right, then sets the responsibility on the Corphish to watch Alyssa, much to the pokemon's dismay. As he leaves the palace, beating himself up for opening his mouth, he sees Alyssa sneaking away with her bag and follows her, only to find her go into her secret grotto. After a small struggle to get in, his jaw drops in awe, seeing the human treasures that Alyssa has collected from cutlery to chests of jewels. He hides as Alyssa asks Goldeen why her father hates the world above, a place full of so many wonderful things. Alyssa then expresses her desire to be free from the ocean, out in the world of humans, though at the end of her song she becomes sad again, reality showing that she may never have the dream she wishes ("Part Of Your World"). Sebastian falls down from a shelf, covered in human things like hooks and jewelery. He begins to go off on Alyssa about her collection, though she makes the Corphish promise not to tell her father, as that he will never understand". Sebastian then calms himself and suggests going back to the palace, as Alyssa is under a lot of pressure and needs something to drink. As he starts to take her back a looming shadow covers the grotto, causing the curious girl to go the surface, the reluctant Goldeen and nerve-wrecked Corphish following. Alyssa finds the ship and sailor's dancing, celebrating the young prince Brock's birthday. Alyssa watches on before being found by Max, Brock's Mightyena, who licks her face before being called over by his master, whom Alyssa sees and immediately falls in love with. Scuttle flies in and almost ruins Alyssa's cover, though she hushes him quickly as Ash, Brock's valet, presents Brock with his gift; a large statue of Brock himself. Brock thanks Ash as Max growls at it. Ash only comments on how he "had hoped it would be a wedding present". Brock then asks Ash not to start again, wondering if the old man is angry because Brock keeps turning down princesses. He then says he wants the woman and love to hit him out of nowhere, "bam, like lightning". Ironically as he says it a storm comes, a strong one (making him wish he had chosen better words), and throws the ship around, smashing it into rocks. The ships sinks and the crew tries to escape, though Brock becomes stuck while saving his canine pokemon. The ship explodes because of a fire started by the mass and lightning, hitting the fireworks. Alyssa searches for Brock who is unconscious. She saves him and, with the help of a sea-pokemon called Milotic, takes him to shore where the sun clears up. Sebastian gazes on in disbelief as Alyssa sings to Brock, and she wants to be in his world now even more so. Max and Ash come, though and Alyssa flees into the ocean before they do. As she says good-bye Brock slightly wakes up to her voice, her image blinded by the sun. Ash comes, delighted to find Brock and takes him back to the palace, thinking Brock's talk of Alyssa as "taken in too much salt water". Max tries to get their attention to the young girl on the rocks, though they ignore him and go on. As they leave Alyssa vows to fulfill her dream, no matter what ("Part Of Your World (Reprise)"). Ursula looks into the crystal ball and sees Alyssa falling in love with the prince, so she will have her in the 'garden', which is a term she used to describe a grotto of merpeople and sea pokemon turned to stone. Sebastian, fearful of the consequences for both Alyssa and himself, decides to conceal these events from the King as well, including the fact that Alyssa has fallen in love with Brock. The next Morning Alyssa, still thinking about Brock, daydreams and sings to herself acting rather strangely around her family. Her Father and her sisters watch and suddenly release that Alyssa is in love. Alyssa cheerfully plays "Loves Me Not" with one of the ocean flowers and is determined to return to the surface and see Brock again. Sebastian tries to persuade her that the Ocean is her real home and she should forget about the Human World ("Under The Sea") but to no avail, as Alyssa was playing a few of the sea-pokemon before she and Goldeen left. Later, Tracy attempts to extract from Sebastian the name of the man (or rather, mer-''man) she is in love with. Paranoid that Tracy already knows the truth, Sebastian reveals Alyssa's secrets in a panic. When King Tracy learns that his daughter has had any association with a human, he becomes furious and proceed to go to Alyssa's grotto. From there, Goldeen has a surprise for Alyssa which is the statue of Brock that was intended to be his birthday present. She is delighted of the gift by her beloved pokemon and uses it as a replica when interacting with Brock. Tracy subsequently enters, angered about the human artifacts of the grotto and her saving a human from drowning as these had resulted in her disobedience to her father. He confronts a shocked Alyssa about his rules forbidding contact to the human world. He is further angered when she confesses her love to Brock and is not concerned that they are not the same species as Tracy has responded in disbelief. Tracy then punishes Alyssa by destroying the artifacts and the statue and hurting her feelings, much to her refusal and sobs at the now empty grotto with a regretted Tracy, Sebastian and Goldeen Ursula decides that now is the time to make her move, and she assigns her pet Huntail, Flotasm and Jetsam, to bring Alyssa to her underwater cave. There, Ursula makes a deal with the princess to transform Alyssa into a human for three days. Within these three days, if she plans to remain a human, she must get from Brock the "kiss of true love"; otherwise she will transform back into a mermaid at sunset on the third day. If this happens, Ursula will own her very soul and turn her into a statue to join her garden of other lost merfolk and pokemon. Sebastian tries to stop her, aware of the pokemon sea witch's trickery, but Alyssa is bitter and blames him for telling her father about her love for Brock ("Poor Unfortunate Souls"). As agreed, Ursula make a potion to change the little mermaid. As "payment", she takes Alyssa's voice and makes her unable to speak, knowing that Brock remembers Alyssa only by her voice. Ursula's spell traps Alyssa in a bubble and splits Alyssa's tail into two legs. As a result of the transformation, Alyssa is naked from the waist down (with the exception of her breasts). After the bubble pops, Alyssa struggles for breath and starts to drown, though Sebastian and Goldeen rush to her rescue.The Corphish and Goldeen drag Alyssa to the surface in the iconic scene where she breaks into the sky and takes her first breath of air as a human. Her pokemon then take her toward the beach. Meanwhile we discover that Prince Brock has been searching far and wide for the girl who saved him, and sang to him with her beautiful voice. Alyssa then wakes up and sees her new legs and wiggles her toes. She then is extremely happy that she is human. Sebastian tries to convince Alyssa to go back to Ursula and get her to give Alyssa back her voice so she can go home with every other mer-folk and pokemon in the sea. Alyssa gives him a sad look, to which Sebastian realizes she will be more unhappy. Reluctant, he gives in and agrees to help Alyssa find Brock, commenting on "what a soft shell he's turned out to be". Scuttle then decides to help Alyssa by dressing her up so she can look nice ("If you want to ''be a human, the first thing you got to do is dress like one"). He puts her in an old sail, unknowing it isn't really clothing. Brock who is out on a walk asks his pokemon, Max where the girl could be, though Max smells Alyssa and her gang and rushes off. He comes and chases Sebastian and Alyssa joyfully. Alyssa, frightened by the canine pokemon, climbs on a boulder to get away from Max, who only jumps up and licks her face. In a matter of minutes, Brock comes along and sees her sitting on a rock, wearing the ship's mast sheet tied on with ropes. His initial hopes that this familiar-looking girl is the one he is looking for are shattered when he learns that she can't speak. He has no idea who Alyssa really is and what she has done for him, and she is unable to tell him. He takes her back to the castle, thinking her to be from a shipwreck and greatly traumatized. When they arrive at the castle, the maids are happy with Alyssa as they wash the sail cloth and Alyssa bathes in the private bath. Sebastian, whom was hiding in the sail (though it's not known how it got a pocket), somehow winds up in the kitchen where the chef, Max, tries to cook him ("Les Poissons"). Sebastian escapes after the chef ruins the kitchen, May angry at him for causing a ruckus. Alyssa tries to impress Brock at the dinner table but fails, as the information Scuttle gave her was wrong; she tries to comb her hair with the fork, though Brock looks on her with an odd glance (though she believes it's because she's being rude and doing it at the table, as later she still brushes her hair with it in her bedroom), and blowing into Ash's pipe, thinking it is still musical, though only ash comes out and onto Ash's face. Brock laughs to May's delight, who says that "that's the first time" she's seen Brock "smile in weeks". Alyssa is pleased about this while Ash tries to change to conversation by asking if Brock would like to take Alyssa on a tour of his kingdom. He lifts his plate to where Alyssa sees Sebastian. Ash, who is still scolding Brock for not getting out, does not notice and Sebastian rushes to Alyssa's plate where he hides. As he finishes with Brock, he remarks that they'd best eat before the crab runs off his plate, though his fork comes down on an empty plate, leaving Ash confused. That night Alyssa watches on as Brock plays with Max, then goes to bed, content with being in the palace. Sebastian tries to give Alyssa advice as well as complain, though the young mermaid falls asleep, leaving him to come to the conclusion that she is "truely hopeless". The next day progresses as Brock takes Alyssa on a tour with many laughable moments as Alyssa sees everything with wonder. They try to end the day by taking a boat ride in a lagoon, with Sebastian revealing Alyssa's name and trying to get the young couple to kiss ("Kiss the Girl"). However Ursula intervenes and has Flotsam and Jetsam overturn the boat, ruining the kiss, while Brock wants to carry Alyssa with him. Thinking it was too close, Ursula decides to "take matters into her own tentacles" and creates a potion that transforms her into a human, calling herself 'Vanessa'. The scene switches to Brock playing his flute and watching Alyssa, Ash coming out to advise Brock; "better then any dream girl is one of flesh and blood", showing the kingdom's liking for Alyssa, then leaves. Brock, unsure, throws his flute into the ocean and decides to go inside. Before he can though a mysterious woman is singing on the beach, Brock looking down, the voice being familiar. As the mist vanishes he sees Vanessa who is using Alyssa's voice from her shell necklace. Brock stares on and becomes hypnotized, falling under the spell. The next morning Alyssa awakens as Scuttle comes in to tell them the news of Brock becoming hitched in the afternoon. Alyssa, thinking it is her, rushes down stairs half way until she sees Vanessa clinging to Brock's arm. Brock, unwillingly plans to marry her immediately much to Alyssa's shock and heartbreak. Even Ash is a little shocked and suggests for it to not happen, Brock demands the ceremony be ready as soon as sunset. Alyssa flees, crying as Vanessa looks up, and then chuckles while looking down at her shell necklace. The wedding ship takes off at sunset, which is when Alyssa's deal with Ursula ends. Unknowingly to Vanessa, Scuttle spots her while staring in one of the boat's portholes and sees the reflection of Ursula in the mirror. He rushes towards Alyssa and explains the situation. Sebastian swims off to inform Tracy, Alyssa and Goldeen try to reach the galley, while Scuttle is assigned to distract the wedding party. Alyssa jumps into the water and struggles to swim until Sebastian cuts loose some barrels, of which she grabs hold on. Goldeen, with the help of two mermaid-like mammal pokemon called Vaporeon, takes hold of the barrel and both rush off to the boat. With the help of various sea and air pokemon, Scuttle brings the ceremony crashing down in a spectacular fashion, and Brock's Mightyena, Max bites Vanessa's bottom while she is fighting Scuttle. The nautilus shell around her neck snaps off and shatters on the deck; as Alyssa climbs onboard, her voice restored. Ursula's enchantment over Brock is broken and Brock rushes to Alyssa. Realizing that Alyssa was the girl who saved his life, Brock rushes to kiss her, but he is too late; the sun sets and Alyssa transforms back into a mermaid, fin and all. Brock looks on, stunned as Alyssa reaches up for help. Before he can, though, Vanessa transforms back into her Tentacruel form and charges to Alyssa, taking her back into the ocean and leaving Brock with the words, "so long, lover boy". Brock now tries to help Alyssa, but fails. Ursula explains to Alyssa as they head off that she won't need to worry, she's after a much bigger fish to which Tracy catches up with Ursula and attempts to destroy the contract she made with Alyssa, but is unable to do so, Ursula laughing as she says, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable, even for you!". Ursula then tries to persuade Tracy into exchanging places with Alyssa as the contract forms around her and begins to make turning her to stone. Tracy looks on sad, and finally agrees, using his trident to sign it over Alyssa's name. Before he can re-think his decision the contract now forms over him and turns him to stone, though much faster then Alyssa so he can not undo it. He becomes a statue and Ursula laughs on. Ursula takes Tracy's crown and trident and declares herself ruler of the ocean. Angered by this, Alyssa confronts Ursula and lunges at her, beginning to throw her aside and prepares to destroy her, demanding authority as she is the new ruler. Brock, who has not given up on Alyssa, however, dives into the sea and throws a harpoon at Ursula; it only hits the tip of her shoulder, but it distracts Ursula long enough for Alyssa to be free. She orders Flotsam and Jetsam to drown Brock, but they are thwarted by Goldeen and Sebastian. Ursula decides to destroy Brock herself, aiming the trident for a destructive blast. A not-so-happy Alyssa pulls Ursula's hair back to stop her and ruins Ursula's aim, making her destroy her two Huntail by mistake. Ursula shortly mourns their death although is soon enraged by Alyssa and Brock for not being happy with her and fooling her. Ursula then grows to a giant and monstrous version of herself as Goldeen and Sebastian witness her growth with fear. Alyssa warns Brock to leave the ocean by the danger of Ursula's tenure although insists that he would not leave her. The Sea Witch then grows beyond the surface and towers the young couple frightened of her new size. She then has power of all the ocean, producing a storm whilst having Alyssa and Brock pulled away in the process as a wave overwhelms Brock away and having Alyssa trapped in a maelstorm created by Ursula with the trident, which also summons shipwrecks on it. Ursula gleefully monitors the changes while Alyssa clings on a rock in the whirlpool and notices Brock below a shipwreck, worried about him. Brock manages to get on one of the shipwrecks whilst Ursula spots Alyssa and blasts her off which she then falls down to the eye of the whirlpool. Ursula then tries to use the trident to destroy Alyssa, narrowly avoiding the blas as a sapphire-blue sea dragon pokemon comes to Alyssa's rescue. The Dragonair swims to safety, as Goldeen, Corphish, Brock's Mightyena, and a Lapris fight off the giant Tentacruel. Ursula strikes the pokemon, causing Goldeen and Corphish to evolve into a Seaking and Crawdaunt respectivly. Brock notices this and decides to stop Ursula by having her killed by the shipwreck as he has an idea from its splintered bowsprit to defeat her and prevent Alyssa and her pokemon's destruction. She prepares a blast that is presumed to be unavoidable for Alyssa and her pokemon and slowly prepares it while Brock navigates the shipwreck to kill Ursula and pulls the wheel hard to port which as she then notices it, it impales her stomach, resulting in great pain for her. The bowsprit then conducts lightning which the electricity then affects Ursula and is electrocuted more and more along with the shipwreck until she explodes by the overloaded electricity. Under her last breaths, she drags the remains of the shipwreck with her melting tentacles as Sebastian and Seaking witness this. Brock has managed to escape to safety while she explodes and collapses to shore as he is exhausted as Ursula then fully dies. Ursula's death then has her magic no longer in her control which the statues in Ursula's garden, including Tracy, are all changed back into merpeople and sea pokemon. Noticing how sad his daughter is that she will not be in the world above, and realizing how much she is truly in love with Brock, Tracy decides that if Alyssa truly wants this to be happy, he'll allow it. Alyssa watches in astonished delight as she is changed permanently into a human by her father. A bright light goes around her, her tail splits into two legs, and she emerges from the sea as Brock awakens and sees Alyssa in a glittering blue dress. She runs into Brock's arms, and the two finally kiss, which changes directly to the final scene. In the final scene, Alyssa and Brock, who are married, are seen kissing on their wedding day. Both humans, merpeople, and sea and land pokemon alike turn out for the wedding, and Tracy accepts Brock as a part of the family. Brock and Alyssa sail away into the sunset, Tracy creates a rainbow. Everyone waves goodbye. Then Alyssa and Brock kiss again, as a chorus Reprise of "Part of Your World" plays and the story ends. They lived happily ever after (per the tradition of any traditional Disney film). Cast of Characters Here is a list of the main cast in this OneShot. Alyssa Mayrse: The main protagonist of this fanfic. She's a young, headstong mermaid who falls in love with Prince Brock. She's a princess, the youngest daughter of King Tracey. During her past time, she wanders the ocean in search of human relics with her faithful fish-pokemon, Goldeen. Alyssa's fascination with the human world led her to the surface and it was thier she met her Wingul, Scutlle. Once her 'activites' were discovered, Tracey sent his Corphish, Sebastian, to watch out for Alyssa. Trivia Category:Summary Category:Fanfiction